Mon prof le ninja-tueur, Reborn!
by Lia Angelique
Summary: AU: les pays élémentaires se retrouvent complètement chamboulés avec l'arrivé d'anciens mafieux dans leurs rangs. La fiction prendra la forme de drabble en 1000 mots environ, chaque chapitre donnera un POV différent.
1. Chapter 1

**Mon prof le ninja-tueur, Reborn !**

* * *

 **Note d'avertissement :**

 **KHR et Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, si c'était le cas Itachi ne serait pas mort ! Itachiiisamaaaa ! Ouinnnnn !**

 **J'ai été inspiré pour écrire ces drabbles de la fiction _The first time as tragedy, the second time as farce_ de Dissenter posté sur AO3. Mais j'ai changé la chronologie de Dissenter en insérant mes personnages de KHR dans différentes générations, voici donc certains éléments pour mieux vous situer :**

 **Les personnages de KHR et la génération à laquelle ils appartiennent dans la chronologie de Naruto :**

 **Timoteo Vongola(le neuvième parrain) et ses gardiens : Génération du troisième hokage.**

 **Les Arcobalenos, Lal Mirch, Mangousta : Génération des Sannins (Jirayia, Tsunade et Orochimaru).**

 **Iemitsu, Nana, Shamal, Romario: Génération du quatrième hokage.**

 **Xanxus, Lussuria, Levi. , Zakuro, Aria et les Giglionero, Torikabuto, Lancha : Génération de Kakashi and co.**

 **Dino et Squalo : Génération de Shisui Uchiha.**

 **Bianchi, Kikyo : Génération d'Itachi Uchiha.**

 **Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoya Hibari, Mukuro Rokudo, le Kokuyo gang, Byakuran, Shoichi Irie, Spanner, Tetsuya Kusakabe, Adelheid Suzuki, Julie Katô, Kôyô Aoba, Gelaro et Belphégor : Génération de l'équipe Gai.**

 **Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Chrome Dokuro, Kyoko Sasagawa, Haru Miura, Hana Kurokawa, Enma Kozato, Shitt P., Kaoru Mizuno, Rarge Ooyama, Gianinni, Longchamp Naitô, Panthera et Basil : Génération des Rookies 9.**

 **Lambo, I-pin, Fûta, Bluebell, Daisy, Uni, Mami Kozato, Lunga et Fran : Génération de Konohamaru.**

 **Les Arcobalenos ont leur apparence d'adulte et ils utilisent tous la même technique que Tsunade pour cacher leur vrai âge. Reborn se transforme parfois même en bébé pour certaines missions ou pour terroriser Tsuna.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un tueur à gage.**

Les pays élémentaires et ses villages cachés étaient pour Reborn un excellent terrain de chasse, et il fallait l'avouer il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour se construire une nouvelle terrifiante réputation. Il était surnommé Reborn « le messager du chaos » dans le bingo book des autres villages, un ninja de rang S voir même de niveau Kage avec une tendance à créer le chaos partout où il passe (et à voler les réserves de graines de café des autres villages pour son propre compte. Reborn possédait des terres où il faisait cultiver exclusivement du café, bien sûr personne n'osait le critiquer à haute-voix pour son addition aux expressos. Même trente ans après les faits personne n'avait oublié ce qui était arrivé la seule fois où Konoha était en pénurie de café. Cela va sans dire mais tous les vétérans avaient unanimement décidé de donner comme leur première leçons à leurs plus jeunes collègues : TOUJOURS AVOIR UN STOCK DE CAFÉ POUR REBORN ! Et quand leurs cadets leur demandaient pourquoi ? Ils agissaient comme le premier Hokage en s'isolant dans un recoin complètement déprimés et recroquevillés, tout en se tirant les cheveux et en marmonnant follement « explosion », « chaos », « lézard », « hurlements », « pleurs » en se balançant d'avant en arrière.)

Reborn n'était pas un saint (même s'il lui arrivait de se cosplayer en prêtre, cupidon, exorciste, etc… Les shinobis de Kumo et Iwa qui ont participé aux secondes et troisième guerres shinobis en restent encore complètement traumatisés), mais le professeur spartiate venu des enfers (selon ses élèves Dino et Tsuna) ou tout du moins le plus sadique et machiavélique shinobi de Konoha, il était donc tout à fait normal de partager ses malheurs avec le village, car comme dans un mariage devenir un shinobi de Konoha revenait à partager le meilleur comme le pire….

Si Hashirama Senju connaissait le point de vue de Reborn, il en serait complètement déprimé et marmonnerait surement sur le feu de la volonté qui est au cœur de la création du village, mais bien sûr Reborn l'ignorerait ou le traiterait de laquais….

Reborn était donc satisfait de sa nouvelle vie, les arcobalenos et lui trouvaient ce nouveau monde comme un parfait au-delà pour des vétérans de la mafia comme eux. Même s'ils avaient légèrement discuté sur ce que pouvait être cette nouvelle vie, un paradis pour mafieux ? Un enfer sur terre ? Une véritable réincarnation ? Fon n'hésitait absolument pas lors de ces discussions à remonter le couteau dans la plaie, en insistant sur le fait que sa religion semblait dans leur cas la plus proche de la réalité….

Reborn n'avait pas hésité une seconde à devenir shinobi, l'équivalent de tueur à gage et mafieux dans ce monde, tout comme le reste des Arcobalenos qui s'étaient tous trouvés une place propre à leurs talents respectifs. Reborn était un jonin et ex Anbu, il avait rendu le masque pour pouvoir prendre une équipe de genin, et si en plus c'était pile poile au moment où Colonello et Lal avaient pris les rênes de l'entraînement des Anbus, personne n'en faisait commentaire. Seul son clan, les Nara, était complètement affligé par sa décision, car un Anbu Reborn signifiait un absent Reborn, alors qu'un jonin sensei Reborn signifiait chaos et interruption de sieste. Les Nara se demandaient souvent qu'est-ce que leur clan avait fait au bon ermite Rikudo pour mériter Reborn… plusieurs dizaines d'années plus tard, les mêmes Nara se lamenteront sur leur sort à cause de certaines tempêtes aux caractères bien trempés….

Reborn avait donc réintégré le groupe des jonins dont faisait parti Fon, Viper et Verde. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs devenu le directeur du service R&D (Recherche et Développement) avec Orochimaru comme vice-directeur, les deux scientifiques étaient meilleurs amis et complices sur toutes leurs expériences que Luce avait choisi de surveiller pour éviter que le duo de scientifique fou ne dépasse les limites. Reborn admirait énormément sa femme, elle était l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir terroriser les Arcobalenos et des shinobis aguerris sans les toucher. Le troisième Hokage lui avait d'ailleurs proposé de lui passer le chapeau, mais la chamane avait refusé cette chance, préférant rester une simple spécial jonin dans l'administration et non au commande, au grand regret des autres Arcobalenos qui respectaient encore leur ancienne boss.

Quand à Skull, l'ancien Arcobaleno des nuages avait pendant de nombreuses années opéré comme ninja médical utilisant le plus discrètement possible ses flammes des nuages combinés au ninjutsu médical de Tsunade. Quelques années après l'attaque de Kyubi, il avait temporairement renoncé à sortir sur le terrain et aidait depuis Tsunade à développer davantage leur ninjutsu médical. Mais récemment, il avait décidé de prendre en charge une équipe de genin comme ses amis Arcobalenos qui prenaient déjà des paris pour l'examen des Chunins. L'un de leurs rares points communs était leur esprit de compétition…

Entraîner sa première équipe de Genin dans ce nouveau monde avait été une très intéressante (thérapeutique) expérience, il n'y avait pas à dire… tor-tutorer Dino était toujours aussi agréable qu'auparavant et en bonus il avait pu aussi s'amuser avec un bruyant requin orgueilleux et un talentueux Uchiha qu'il décrivait avec fierté comme son successeur en tant que messager du chaos.

Bien entendu tout n'avait pas été de tout repos pour lui non plus, voir sa fille Aria sortir avec Gamma par exemple…. Il avait tenté d'éliminer le jeune homme à de nombreuses reprises, sans prendre en compte le pouvoir de sa femme et sa fille… Il s'était retrouvé à dormir sur le canapé pendant trois mois au final…. Cela n'avait absolument pas amélioré son opinion sur Gamma, qui ne se rappelait même pas de leur précédente vie…. Seule la naissance de sa petite-fille Uni avait permis à l'ancien gardien Giglio nero d'obtenir le soutien (bien qu'à contrecœur) de Reborn.

Tout cela pour dire que Reborn était vraiment très satisfait de sa seconde chance et que lorsqu'Iemitsu Namikaze (ou Bakamitsu comme il le surnomme) avait fait part à ses camarades/collègues de la naissance imminente de son premier enfant et bien Reborn n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui faire du chantage pour qu'il fasse de lui le parrain de son ancien élève. Reborn attendait avec impatience de voir la tête de Tsunaze lorsqu'il retrouvera la mémoire (et Reborn ferait tout pour que cela arrive) et qu'il apprendra qu'il était son parrain…. Il envisageait déjà de devenir son jonin sensei et il surveillait ses proches pour se préparer à la naissance des autres membres de la dixième génération. Il avait en quelques jours déjà constitué le programme qui leur serait réservé et comptait demander un coup de main aux autres Arcobalenos pour ce faire.

Le jour tant attendu de ses retrouvailles avec Tsunaze avait dépassé toutes ses espérances. Il avait tout d'abord craint d'avoir manqué son coup, car il avait été envoyé en mission à long terme à la toute fin du mois de septembre, il n'avait donc même pas pu fêter son propre anniversaire en famille et il avait aussi raté la naissance de Tsuna. Heureusement pour lui, il était revenu à la mi-mars de l'année suivante, il avait ainsi rendu visite au couple Namikaze après avoir vu sa petite famille et félicité Bianchi pour la naissance de son nouveau petit-frère Hayato, la vision du nourrisson ancien Decimo venait récemment de s'éclaircir et on pouvait affirmer que la toute première personne que l'ancien parrain avait pu voir clairement était son ancien professeur. Delà :

_ Hieeeeeeeee ! Lebborn !(Reborn* dans la bouche d'un nourrisson)

Avait été les premiers mots du bébé au grand désespoir d'Iemitsu qui avait parié avec ses amis que son premier mot serait « papa ». Les Arcobalenos eux avaient empoché une petite fortune, car ils avaient tous parié que se serait « Reborn ».

L'ancien tueur à gage devenu shinobi avait été très satisfait de cette journée, il fallait bien le dire son Tsunaze lui avait grandement manqué.

* * *

 **Note de fin :**

Laisser des commentaires ! J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Pour info, une partie des personnages de KHR ne se rappelle pas leur précédente vie, notamment les Sawada, Tsuyoshi, Shamal, Lavinia, Romario,Nono et ses gardiens. Timoteo est le père biologique de Minato et Iemitsu, le père adoptif de Xanxus et le grand-père de Tsuna et Naruto.

La dixième génération des Vongola (plus les filles) et Shimon, la Varia, les Arcobaleno, Dino, Shoichi, Spanner, Tetsuya Kusakabe, Byakuran et ses gardiens eux ont récupéré leurs souvenirs.

Les drabbles suivent un certains ordres : les Arcobalenos, la Varia, Dino, Bianchi, les Vongola, Byakuran and co, pour finir avec les Shimons.

Une bonne partie des persos de KHR a été réincarnée dans un clan mais pas tous, je vous propose une liste temporaire de ceux concernés si vous souhaitez y apporter des changements n'hésitez pas ! Il suffit de me laisser une review ou de m'envoyer un PM, mais essayez de m'expliquer votre opinion, j'essaye de garder une certaine cohérence et logique dans mes choix.

 **CLAN ET PERSONNAGES:**

Nara : Reborn, Bianchi et Hayato.

Yamanaka : Byakuran, Colonello, Dino, Belphégor.

Akimichi : Gianinni, Lunga, Rarge, Mangousta, Lambo.

Uchiha : Mukuro, Chrome, Fon ?, Kyoya ?, I-pin ? et Panthera.

Hyuga : Fon?, Kyoya?, I-pin?

Yuhi :Viper/Mammon

Sarutobi : Romario, Nana, Hana.

Namikaze : Timoteo, Iemitsu, Tsuna. Xanxus par adoption.

Uzumaki : Shoichi

Senju : Koyo, Enma, Mami

Inuzuka : Ken, Takeshi et Tsuyoshi.

Aburame : Shamal, Haru, Genkishi

Kurama : Julie Katô, Torikabuto et Fûta.

Yuki clan : Adelheid et Gelaro.

Pour Fon, Kyoya et I-pin, j'hésite entre les clans Uchiha et Hyuga, donc dîtes moi dans quel clan vous préférez les voir se réincarner !


	2. Chapter 2

**Mon prof le ninja-tueur, Reborn !**

 **Note : KHR ET NARUTO NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS ! Je ne fais que m'amuser avec mes personnages adorés !**

 **Chapitre 2 : Comment contrôler des shinobis la plupart du temps excentriques ? Très simple, il suffit d'avoir été auparavant l'Arcobaleno des cieux !**

Lorsque Luce se remémorait sa précédente vie et de quelle manière celle-ci s'était fini, elle ressentait toujours les mêmes sentiments : la mélancolie et la culpabilité.

Mélancolie en se rappelant sa famiglia, ses amis, ses passions, les moments paisibles qu'elle avait vécu. Oui, même si elle avait été le huitième parrain d'une famille mafieuse, elle avait tout de même profité d'un certain calme à plusieurs instants de sa vie. Elle était née en Italie après la seconde guerre mondiale, au moment où les famiglias du pays étaient plus concentrées sur leur reconstruction ou leur stabilité qu'à l'expansion de leur territoire. Et malgré toutes les difficultés qu'elle avait pu traverser en tant que Donna, elles étaient dérisoires quand on les comparait avec une expérience de shinobi.

Cela pourrait sembler complètement invraisemblable, mais parmi les Arcobalenos elle était celle qui avait eu le plus de difficulté à accepter cette seconde vie. Oui, même Skull avait trouvé sa voie avant elle.

Luce avait l'habitude de subir, de suivre la voie qui lui était déjà tout tracée par sa famille ou son don de prescience, alors se retrouver avec la possibilité de choisir comment elle voulait vivre, avait été une expérience inconnue et nouvelle.

Elle avait longtemps hésité avant d'entrer à l'académie et ce choix avait plus été motivé par son désir de savoir si elle était la seule qui avait été réincarnée que par l'attrait de la profession. Elle avait hésité entre entrer à l'académie et devenir une simple civile, prendre la relève de ses parents qui tenaient un restaurant, était très tentant. Mais aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle se replonge dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Elle avait fait le bon choix, elle n'était pas seule, ses éléments étaient tous auprès d'elle et lui avaient pardonné son silence, ses mensonges et ses trahisons. Et elle en était toujours aussi soulagée, parce que le ciel sans ses éléments est vide et sans vie, et il lui avait fallu mourir et renaître pour comprendre à quel point ils comptaient tous pour elle.

Et malgré tous ses doutes sur sa vie de shinobi, elle ne regrettait absolument rien, elle était mariée à Reborn, avait redonné naissance à Aria et avait contemplé sa petite-fille Uni, cela était bien plus que ce qu'elle avait eu dans sa première vie. Si elle venait à mourir demain, elle partirait le sourire aux lèvres et sans regret, de cela elle était sûre.

Elle n'était ni la plus forte, ni la plus intelligente, ni la plus habile parmi les Arcobalenos, et aujourd'hui encore cela n'avait pas changé, mais elle pouvait au moins leur offrir un véritable ciel sur lequel ils pourraient s'épanouir. Elle avait failli une fois, mais pas deux et elle était fière du chemin qu'elle s'était tracé à Konoha avec ses anciens camarades. Et si pour les épauler, elle devait s'occuper personnellement de toute la paperasse qu'ils causeraient (et elle n'avait jamais douté un seul instant qu'il n'y en aurait pas), surveiller qu'ils ne dépassent pas les bornes (même les shinobis avaient un certain sens morale, elle avait dû surveiller très attentivement Verde et par extension Orochimaru qui était devenu son BFF), les sermonner lorsqu'ils allaient trop loin (oui, Viper c'est de toi dont elle parle, dérober les ennemis ninjas de tous leurs biens, même leurs sous-vêtements et cheveux, c'est aller trop loin.), leur rappeler que Skull n'était pas un laquais (Reborn et Colonello arrêtez de lui donner des ordres !), les tenir à distance de tous ce qui étaient explosifs (Lal repose ce parchemin, ce n'est pas un jouet !), les empêcher d'organiser des compétitions par rapport à tout et n'importe quoi, (Fon ! Arrête d'accepter les défis de Dai ! Je sais que tu le provoques exprès pour qu'il te défie ! Le centre-ville vient à peine d'être reconstruit !) et bien d'autres tâches complètement chaotiques, et bien elle le ferait.

Ses efforts avaient d'ailleurs été reconnus et récompensés par le troisième Hokage et le village, puisqu'elle était très appréciée et avait failli devenir le quatrième Hokage, même si elle avait bien sûr refusé. Elle était plus que satisfaite de son poste dans l'administration, elle était en charge de la vérification et la distribution des missions, là elle pouvait faire une vrai différence, en changeant la composition des équipes en s'appuyant sur ses visions. Elle avait ainsi sauvé la vie de nombreux shinobis comme Sakumo, Minato, Kushina et bien d'autres encore, et empêché le départ de Tsunade, qui n'avait perdu ni son frère, ni son fiancé, et d'Orochimaru qui était loin de Danzo.

Elle avait fait une différence et si elle n'était pas sûr de ce que l'avenir leur réserverait maintenant, elle s'en fichait, parce qu'elle n'était pas seule pour l'affronter.

* * *

 **Note :**

Luce se souvient depuis sa naissance de sa précédente vie et elle en a souffert d'une manière complètement différente des autres réincarnés. Retrouver les Arcobalenos lui a permis de retrouver un certain équilibre et un but temporaire, mais elle est celle qui a clairement eu le plus d'à priori sur leur nouvelle vie.

Luce fait aussi l'objet d'un culte même si elle l'ignore, elle est vénérée comme une déesse pour son contrôle sur ses amis Arcobalenos et les ninjas les plus excentriques et effrayants du village alors qu'elle n'est qu'un jonin spécial. Elle a une grande influence sur le troisième Hokage et ses conseillers, car Utatane était son jonin sensei et que ses coéquipiers étaient Verde et Skull, elle seule pouvait stopper Verde lorsqu'il entrait en mode scientifique fou.

Luce n'a jamais pris en charge sa propre équipe de genin, mais a donné quelques coups de main à ses camarades, résultat : son culte s'est étendu parmi les plus jeunes shinobis. Elle a aussi convaincu (menacé avec l'aide des Arcobalenos) le clan Hyuga d'abandonner certaines de leurs pratiques, maintenant tous les membres du clan reçoivent le même sceau avant d'entrer à l'académie, celui-ci détruit simplement le byakugan à la mort de son porteur mais ne peut le contrôler. La branche secondaire lui voue elle aussi un culte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mon prof le ninja-tueur, Reborn !**

 **Note : KHR ET NARUTO NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS ! Je ne fais que m'amuser avec mes personnages adorés !**

 **Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Denshiroakuma qui est la seule personne à avoir mis dans ses favoris cette fiction, en plus d'être devenu un follower. Je ne posterai le chapitre 4 que lorsque j'aurai au moins une review, j'ai vraiment besoin de l'opinion de mes lecteurs pour pouvoir faire le chapitre sur Fon, donc Hyuga ou Uchiha? Dîtes-le moi.**

 **Chapitre 3 : De laquais à ninja médical, il n'y a qu'une vie entre les deux.**

Skull ne se souvenait pas de son existence en tant que Skull de Mort, le cascadeur immortel, lorsqu'il avait choisi d'entrer à l'académie des ninjas. Il avait été poussé par une enfantine admiration envers le premier Hokage, Hashirama Senju, elle-même issue des longs discours admiratifs et reconnaissants de ses parents ninjas, son père avait été sauvé et soigné par le premier Hokage alors qu'il était entre la vie et la mort sur le champ de bataille. Skull avait donc décidé de faire de même, à quatre ans il avait choisi de devenir ninja et de soigner ses camarades shinobis.

Ses souvenirs lui étaient donc revenus plus tard, plus précisément lors de son premier jour à l'académie, lorsqu'il avait croisé deux enfants de son âge qui lui semblaient familiers, même si au tout début il n'arrivait pas à dire d'où ce sentiment pouvait bien provenir.

Il avait fallu un seul mot déclaré par les deux gamins d'une manière complètement synchrone pour que ses souvenirs jaillissent :

_ Laquais !, l'avaient appelé Reborn et Colonnello.

Aujourd'hui encore il en pleurait de frustration, être appelé « laquais » par Reborn et Colonello avait suffit comme déclic à sa mémoire… il en pleurait de honte, d'autant plus que ses deux tortionnaires adoraient le lui rappeler à tout moment…. Skull pensait parfois que la malédiction des tétines était peut-être moins éprouvante que cette nouvelle vie, car au moins dans leur vie précédente les Arcobalenos ne vivaient pas ensemble dans le même continent, le même pays, la même région, le MÊME VILLAGE ! Si leur nouvelle vie était l'œuvre d'une quelconque existence supérieure et bien il aimerait bien lui toucher deux mots pour savoir ce qui lui avait pris lorsqu'il les avait réincarnés dans le même village. Skull se demandait souvent comment le village avait réussi à survivre avec tous ses camarades Arcobalenos en son sein, à chaque fois il parvenait à la même réponse : Luce. Il était le fondateur du culte le plus populaire du village et n'en éprouvait aucune honte, parce qu'il était le seul à avoir pleinement conscience que la survie du village était liée au bonheur de son ancien ciel.

Mais revenons-en à son premier jour à l'académie, après avoir été « accueilli » par l'appellation de « laquais » courtoisie de Reborn et Colonnello, il lui avait fallu tout son courage pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir sans se retourner. Même s'il savait bien que fuir ne servirait strictement à rien, excepté empirer ses futurs punitions car Reborn ne le laisserait jamais en paix, l'envie ne lui manquait pas et il pouvait le dire sans honte, lorsque quelques minutes plus tard Luce était entrée dans la salle, il avait sauté dans ses bras en pleurant pour qu'elle le protège du duo de sadique. Luce avait toujours été l'Arcobaleno qu'il appréciait et respectait le plus, Fon était en seconde position, d'ailleurs Fon était entré quelques minutes après Luce à sa grande joie. Une joie qui s'était transformée en désespoir en voyant Lal, puis Verde et Viper entrer à leur tour. Il y avait un dernier réincarné dans leur classe qu'il ne connaissait pas auparavant contrairement à Reborn et Lal qui eux l'avait reconnu, un certain Mangousta qui était devenu la cible privilégié de Reborn à la grande joie de l'ancien cascadeur.

À la fin de cette première journée, tous les Arcobalenos avaient retrouvé leurs souvenirs et ils avaient pris la décision de se retrouver après les cours pour discuter. Bien sûr, c'était l'idée de Luce, et même s'il y avait encore des tensions entre eux tous, ils avaient obéis à leur ancien ciel et s'étaient retrouvés pour discuter.

Ils avaient parlé de leur précédente vie, notamment de la fin de leur malédiction, d'Uni et Aria, des Vongola et de tous ce que Luce avait pu rater, de leurs vies actuelles. Skull ressentait encore aujourd'hui une profonde satisfaction lorsqu'il se rappelait de leurs réactions lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé son rêve, ils avaient tous été légèrement impressionnés, oui même Reborn, Colonnello et Lal, en apprenant qu'il comptait devenir un ninja médecin.

En y repensant, malgré les nombreux épisodes complètement chaotiques et fous causés par ses amis dans cette nouvelle vie, Skull pouvait sans hésitation dire que les Arcobalenos n'étaient devenus vraiment unis que dans cette nouvelle vie. Un lien s'était créé et même lui ne le regrettait pas, ses amis étaient complètement déjantés et sadiques, mais cela ne changeait rien aux faits qu'il les aimait. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, il n'était pas fou !

Skull avait donc suivi la voie qu'il s'était lui-même choisi, il s'était lié d'amitié avec l'une de ses camarades de classe, qui n'était autre que la petite-fille de son idole, Tsunade Senju avec qui il avait étudié le ninjutsu médical et qu'il avait épaulé une fois shinobi lorsqu'elle avait décidé de réformer le service médical du village. Il ne s'était jamais marié, mais il avait fondé un orphelinat qu'il finançait avec l'aide des autres Arcobalenos. Il avait transmis ses connaissances en ninjutsu médical et son nom de famille aux pensionnaires, même si cette décision partiellement irréfléchie avait entraîné la naissance d'un clan Yakushi dont il était devenu de facto le chef, spécialisé bien sûr dans le ninjutsu médical.

Mais il ne regrettait pas son choix, malgré la quantité de paperasse qui en avait résulté, il aimait sincèrement sa nouvelle famille qu'il était bien décidé à protéger. Et il remerciait tous les jours les dieux pour avoir créé Luce, les pouvoirs de la chamane lui avaient été plus d'une fois vitales pour sauver sa famille et ses amis.

Skull était celui qui haïssait le plus Danzo, parce que le vieux Rascar avait failli détruire la vie de sa fille, Nonô et de son petit-fils Kabuto, il était totalement du côté de Reborn sur la manière dont il fallait s'en débarrasser.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, sa seconde existence avait été riche en expérience et aujourd'hui il allait pour la première fois gérer une équipe de genin pour exprimer sa reconnaissance. Skull Yakushi n'était peut-être plus Skull de Mort, mais il n'avait jamais oublié ceux qu'il avait rencontré, encore moins ceux qui lui étaient venus en aide. Skull avait une dette envers une certaine famiglia et il comptait bien la rembourser en leur donnant le plus de chances possibles pour survivre dans ce nouveau monde.

* * *

 **Note :**

Skull est à la fois désespéré et heureux en compagnie des anciens Arcobalenos, il s'interroge souvent sur l'existence de divinités et leurs intentions.

Il est celui qui a sauvé Nawaki et Dan, résultat il est devenu le parrain de l'enfant de Tsunade et Dan.

Dans cet AU, Konoha a un meilleur service médical que dans canon, grâce aux efforts de Tsunade et Skull. Kabuto est l'un des apprentis de Tsunade et non un ennemi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mon prof le ninja-tueur, Reborn !**

 **Note : KHR ET NARUTO NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS ! Je ne fais que m'amuser avec mes personnages adorés !**

 **Reviews ! Laissez des reviews ou des PMs pour une pauvre auteure abandonnée !**

 **Chapitre 4 : De snipers à ANBU. Partie 1**

 **POV : Colonnello.**

Je n'avais jamais eu de vrais regrets lors de ma première mort, même si certaines périodes de ma vie auraient pu être bien meilleures (si Lal avait accepté de m'épouser bien plus tôt !), j'avais tout de même eu la chance de rencontrer Lal, mes camarades Arcobalenos et mon disciple Ryohei ! Ma vie avait été heureuse, kora.

Alors quand mes souvenirs étaient revenus et que mon esprit eut fini de digérer toutes ces informations (une vie après la mort existe, kora !), je n'avais pas été pris du désir d'accomplir une chose importante que j'aurais regretté ne pas avoir eu l'opportunité de réaliser comme cela pourrait être le cas pour d'autres…. Déjà par principe, j'avais toujours vécu en suivant le précepte d'Horace du Carpe Diem, je n'étais donc pas le genre de type à me dire « si seulement j'avais eu plus de temps ! Oui si seulement j'avais trente ans de moins ! ». Please. Je n'étais ni le laquais (je suis sûr que lui il avait des tonnes de regrets), ni Verde (dans son cas, je suis sûr qu'il pleure toutes les découvertes qu'il n'a pas pu faire, il semble le type), mon motto c'était de vivre à fond à « l'extrême limite » dirait Ryohei.

Cette seconde vie, je comptais bien la vivre de la même manière, je n'avais aucune intention de mourir pathétiquement, mon seul désir était de rester avec Lal jusqu'à la fin, kora. Cela peut sembler bizarre mais je prends encore très à cœur mes vœux de mariage de ma première vie. J'avais accepté de la suivre pour le meilleur et le pire, et cela en toute connaissance de cause.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Lal, j'étais vraiment soulagé que mes souvenirs soient revenus à mon entré à l'académie et pas avant, kora. Cela aurait été dur de vivre avec ces souvenirs mais sans Lal à mes côté, je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point Luce a dû souffrir avec sa mémoire intacte dès sa naissance, mais sans nous les Arcobalenos auprès d'elle.

J'avais vraiment été chanceux ce jour-là d'avoir croisé Reborn peu après son arrivé, parce que c'est en le voyant vêtu de sa tenue fétiche avec son feutre et son caméléon que ma mémoire m'avait été restituée. Et franchement, je n'étais pas peu fier d'avoir été le déclic de Reborn, même si je ne savais toujours pas si c'était mon apparence ou mon tic verbal qui avait aidé Reborn, ce maudit Reborn était impossible à faire parler !

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une brève discussion entre nous deux, je me souviens très clairement que c'était Skull qui était ensuite arrivé dans la salle de classe et bien sûr Reborn et moi qui venions à peine de retrouver nos souvenirs n'avons pas pu nous retenir de l'accueillir en l'appelant « Laquais », rien que d'y penser…. Ha ! Cela me rend si nostalgique, kora !

Skull en nous entendant puis nous apercevant avait lui aussi regagné ses souvenirs et il s'était mis à pleurer et à déprimer dans un coin comme le seigneur Hokage. J'avais eu la chance de renaître en tant que membre du clan Yamanaka et j'étais le second fils du chef de clan, j'avais donc eu plus d'une opportunité de rencontrer le chef du village et d'assister à ses dépressions temporaires, kora….

Les autres Arcobalenos étaient ensuite arrivés chacun à leur tour, à mon grand soulagement Lal était elle-aussi de la partie et dès que je l'avais aperçu (je l'avais immédiatement remarqué à son entré dans la salle, mais Lal ne m'avait pas vu) je m'étais précipité devant elle, j'avais posé un pied à terre et lui avais demandé de m'épouser (Carpe Diem, pourquoi attendre pour se marier alors que l'on pouvait déjà reprendre notre ancienne relation ?…. Je n'ai appris que le soi-même qu'il y avait un âge limite pour se marier à Konoha, il fallait avoir plus de quatorze ans… Damne….), bien sûr ma demande avait été répondue par un long silence et ensuite un coup de pied à la tête. Miracle ! Lal avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, ainsi que les autres Arcobalenos qui avaient assisté à la scène, ils sembleraient que ce genre de scène leur était si familier que cela avait suffit comme déclic, kora….

À la fin de la journée de classe, nous nous étions retrouvés dans un endroit discret pour discuter de nos nouvelles vies, de nos rêves et bien sûr de nos souvenirs, Luce était morte bien avant que la malédiction ne soit rompue, elle avait manqué pas mal de choses, on n'avait donc pas mal de chose à se dire. Parmi les détails de cette discussion, certains m'ont particulièrement marqué encore aujourd'hui, par exemple le rêve de Skull de devenir médecin ninja, il était monté dans mon estime, mais surtout la remarque apparemment anodine de Fon sur leurs futures équipes en tant que genins… Reborn était le seul Nara de notre classe, Mangousta un réincarné lui-aussi de la famille Tomaso était le seul Akimichi, et moi j'étais le seul Yamanaka….. Cela voulait dire qu'à coup sûr on serait dans la même équipe, afin de reconstituer l'Ino-shika-cho, kora !

Lorsque j'étais rentré chez moi ce jour-là et que j'avais interrogé mes parents sur comment je pourrais organiser mon futur mariage et aussi pourquoi je n'avais jamais été présenté à Reborn et Mangousta. Leurs réponses furent plus que décevante, déjà ils m'avaient expliqué que je devais avoir au minimum quatorze ans pour me marier et que je devrais leur présenter ma petite copine selon ma mère cette fois-ci, en ce qui concerne mes futurs co-équipiers, ils m'avaient avoué avoir voulu attendre car ils craignaient que Reborn et moi détruisions le quartier et martyrisions ce pauvre Mangousta, kora (les Akimichi étaient convaincus que le gars était à l'article de la mort parce qu'il ressemblait à une grande asperge et qu'il ne prenait pas de poids…. Reborn a bien rigolé quand je lui en ai parlé.) ! Tout cela pour dire que le clan avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec moi seul, il allait pas non plus rajouter Reborn pour amplifier le chaos…. Père n'était pas fou, il était sûr qu'à nous deux nous pourrions semer le chaos dans tout le village et honnêtement j'applaudis sa caution, parce que c'est exactement ce que nous aurions fait, si nous nous étions rencontrés avant l'académie. Père peut vraiment remercier Luce pour nous avoir aussi bien tenu en laisse, kora !

Les années étaient passées, nous avions quitté l'académie et étions devenus des genins. Comme Fon l'avait prédis, je m'étais retrouvé dans la même équipe que Reborn et Mangousta, mais bizarrement ce n'était pas Sarutobi Hiruzen qui était devenu notre jonin sensei, mais Shimura Danzo. Des années plus tard, nous apprîmes que le sandaime avait piégé Danzo pour qu'il nous prenne en charge, car il était au courant de nos exploits et fortes personnalités et n'avait aucune envie de devenir fou à son âge. Je peux fièrement annoncer que Reborn et moi-même avons réussi à rendre la vie de Danzo un véritable enfer, même si nous avons échoué à l'envoyer à l'asile…. quel dommage, kora !…. Cela aurait épargné au village bien des souffrances….

Au moins, cet épisode lui aura servi de leçon, parce que jamais Danzo ne tenta quoi que ce soit contre ses anciens élèves et leurs entourages, et il n'osait même pas s'approcher des ANBU de peur d'attirer notre fureur à Lal et moi. Lal avait décidé de prendre en main les Black Ops et bien sûr je l'avais suivi en sifflotant, enseigner était une expérience très amusante, kora !

Delà, il n'y avait aucune chance que je laisse passer l'opportunité de reprendre en main l'éducation de mon ancien disciple, kora ! Et en prime, j'ai Hibari et Adelheid Suzuki dans mon équipe de genin, kora ! Avec ces trois là ma victoire est assurée, tiens-toi prêt Reborn, Kora !

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Colonnello et Lal se sont mariés dès qu'ils ont eu quatorze ans, ils ont eu un seul enfant, il s'agit de Belphégor qui a les cheveux blonds de son père et les yeux de sa mère. Lal porte le nom de famille de Colonnello et vit avec lui dans le quartier du clan Yamanaka.**

 **Ils sont tous deux des experts en taijutsu et dans le maniement des armes, Lal est aussi une maitresse du genjutsu avec une affinité avec le suiton, alors que Colonnello est un expert en ninjutsu avec une triple affinité suiton, futon et raiton. Colonnello est très mauvais pour utiliser les techniques de son clan, il a un très mauvais contrôle de son chakra parce qu'il a une grosse réserve.**

 **Colonnello est l'oncle d'Inoichi (le père d'Ino), ce qui veut dire que Bel est le cousin germain d'Inoichi.**

 **Danzo est encore traumatisé par ses anciens genins, il refuse depuis de prendre des élèves par peur de revivre un tel calvaire.**

 **Reborn et Colonnello sont meilleurs ennemis, ils adorent s'affronter sur tout et n'importe quoi, notamment lors de leurs missions. Lorsqu'ils ont dû capturer Tora le chat, ils ont réussi à le traumatiser lui-aussi. Le chat a depuis peur de sa propre queue et ne s'enfuit plus du tout contrairement à ses descendants.**


End file.
